


【Damijay+韦恩桶】致命游戏（BDSM，半Rape，angry sex）

by DoloresM



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: BDSM, Damijay - Freeform, M/M, Spanking, brujay - Freeform, 口交, 吞精, 捆绑, 流血, 窒息, 落地镜, 道具, 韦恩桶, 项圈, 高潮限制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM
Summary: 是brujay前提下的damijay
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 65





	【Damijay+韦恩桶】致命游戏（BDSM，半Rape，angry sex）

预警：angry sex，BDSM，捆绑，窒息，流血，spanking，道具，吞精

杰森听见开门声音才意识模糊地眨了眨眼，汗珠黏在睫毛上坚持了一会又坠落到地板，他的双臂和双脚被分别捆绑再一同吊在屋顶的铁扣上，腰部几乎折断的疼痛让他只能靠手臂死死抓住棉绳挺直身体，现在他疲倦且酸痛的手臂肉眼可见地抖动着。  
“三个小时。”来人用变声器更改过的声音离他近了些，“庆幸今晚要解决的垃圾不多吧，陶德。”蝙蝠侠的声线很快切换成了青年的声音，戴着手套的手掌落在杰森艰难撑起的后背，食指上戴着尖锐的铁质指套从背脊到臀瓣划下了一道红肿的血痕。  
破皮的疼痛远不及不堪重负的腰肢，喘息被口塞堵住，达米安带来的压迫让杰森身体紧绷，反而让后穴收缩咬紧了把穴口撑到失血发白的按摩棒。“你高潮过几次了，和这个小玩意玩得开心吗？”他伸手粗暴地抽出了粗得过分还不断扭动震荡的假阳具，杰森几乎崩溃地颤抖起来，肉穴撑开一个清晰的洞，先前被灌入了一整瓶的润滑剂顺着臀缝喷出，被尿道堵塞住的阴茎只能哆嗦着吐出一点前列腺液。  
达米安这才解开了悬挂的棉绳，他抱着杰森放在地上趴跪着，又把捆绑手脚的绳子连在一起，让棉绳在这个姿势下正好紧贴在柔软的穴口处。杰森的双手被困在后腰处，即使遮挡之下还能看到黑色的刺青，蝙蝠标志的刺青。  
占有欲就像烈火一样灼烧着达米安的理智，从一开始他把杰森夺到手里就该明白，蝙蝠侠并非一无所知，所以在他们第二次性爱的时候达米安发现了这个刺青，而杰森缄口不言。他永远都是后来者，他不曾独享第二代罗宾的时光，也没见证杰森从地狱归来的疯狂。  
一旁的架子上挂满了工具，达米安为杰森搭建了这个地方，他们的秘密和最黑暗的心底。皮拍被大力甩在臀瓣上，尖锐到刺入肉体的疼痛让杰森几近失声，口塞堵住了他的叫喊，拍子上被磨圆的铆钉在肉体上印下了红肿的字样，杰森因连续的抽打挣扎着，但每次手臂用力或者是扭动着屁股想要躲开，粗糙的棉绳就摩擦着红肿的穴口，细碎的呻吟和涎水从口塞漏出，肠液堪称是兴奋一般吐出沾湿了绳子。  
“我刻下了什么？”达米安抓着杰森的头发逼他抬头，皮拍一遍遍越来越重地扇在深红发紫的臀肉上，直到肿起的字母层层叠叠到不可见，直到沉闷地呻吟变成几乎无法塞住的哀嚎。他低头舔走杰森的眼泪，在对方愤怒地瞪视下他却只为杰森红着眼眶流泪而满足。  
“D•W”，达米安抚摸着臀瓣尝试找寻一处清晰的痕迹，随即三指手指直接没根地探入湿热的穴内。“湿的厉害，连绳子都被浸泡滴水了，你是个享受痛感的变态，陶德。”肉壁反驳一般紧缩了一下，达米安没有理会，指肚继续快速而精准的碾压前列腺，磨圆的指甲有一下没一下的刮挠敏感。  
杰森呜咽着徒劳地扭动，在达米安回来之前他干高潮过太多次，阴茎肿到麻木，他眨了眨眼把泪水逼出，快感重击着他的神智。“呜嗯！”肠道再次痉挛着咬紧对方的手指喷出肠液，绝顶的时候马眼却吐不出任何东西。杰森哆嗦着贴伏在地面，口塞勒得他快要窒息，快感和痛楚想要撕裂他的身体，而达米安想要他臣服。  
绳子终于被解开，手腕和脚腕布满了青紫的勒痕和一点鲜血，达米安把杰森正面抱在怀里，跳蛋趁年长者神智模糊地时候塞进了后穴，随着口塞摘下呻吟也一并溢出，拔出尿道堵的时候杰森像是回神一般把脑袋用力抵在达米安肩膀上，“呃嗯……嘶……”一次次精液回流的痛苦得到了解脱，稀稀拉拉的白浊落在了两人腹间但没有更多。  
达米安托着杰森的大腿让他挂在自己身上，拉开拉链扶着早就硬挺发热的性器猛地顶进了被操开的后穴。“啊！呜呃……慢点混小子……哈啊……里面不唔……”杰森腰软地靠着达米安，剩下的力气都用来勉强抬起臀部阻止对方插入到更深，这着实没什么效果，当达米安微微放低手臂性器就会破开肠肉捅到更深的地方，而跳蛋会挤开从没被仔细探索过的深处。  
达米安挺腰耐心而缓慢地抽插着，裤子边缘摩挲着被抽打肿烫的臀肉带来的疼痛榨出了杰森的呜咽，后穴食髓知味地收缩取悦着肉刃，达米安没有刻意去寻找那处敏感点，他托着杰森慢步向落地镜走去，阴茎深一下浅一下地活动，杰森口中泄出急喘和惊呼，被阻塞太久的马眼微张着不断流出一小股液体，他没得到令他崩溃发颤的高潮，相反的他被迫持续不断地停留在濒临高潮的不满中。  
杰森痛恨这面落地镜，达米安热衷于让他看着自己挨操，看穴口如何吞下对方可观的阴茎，软肉怎么被暴力地抽插带出又捅入，他曾被按着在镜子前用后穴自慰，高潮的瞬间达米安开启了假阳具的震动，杰森在对方手掌下一次次高潮直到射空了精囊。他被击碎过自尊，有人会说这是强奸，而达米安称其为情趣。  
“不，别呜嗯……达米安，不要镜子嗯……啊啊啊停、停下啊啊……”杰森被掐着腰转身按在了镜面上，阳具在他体内旋转几乎搅烂了软肉，达米安用膝盖顶着他的大腿内侧，让软绵绵的双腿颤巍巍地分开站在地上，掌根撑在镜子上发出刺耳的摩擦声。  
达米安比他高了很多，这种姿势就已经让阴茎和跳蛋插进了不堪忍受的深处，身后的人调侃地拍了拍他被狠狠虐待过的屁股，“站稳了，陶德，如果你不想被我干穿的话。”  
腰肢被有力的手指掐牢，快而猛地撞击每一次都让臀肉痛得颤抖，肠道却欢迎一般吸吮着，“呜嗯……哈，慢点，哈啊……唔好撑……”湿热的呼吸落在镜面结上雾气，杰森看不清自己的样子，这是好事，因为达米安也看不见。  
“我觉得你不是很投入。”达米安突然开口，他感受到杰森的身体猛地紧绷了，拨开口袋里的跳蛋开关，他没有仁慈的习惯，开关永远都是一下开到最大。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——唔呃……不呜……拜托调低点……啊啊……”杰森哭喊到近乎破音，跳蛋在过深的地方剧烈震动让他反胃，达米安把自己完全的退出来，看着穴口痉挛得收紧到严丝合缝，他扯着棉线慢慢把跳蛋抽出直到把下面的小嘴微微撑开，然后龟头抵着跳蛋再狠狠地一捅到底。  
杰森痛苦地仰起头，爆发的快感让他的喉咙紧缩，把接连而来的哭喊和呻吟都封在口中，他像窒息一般张开嘴，涎水从嘴角滑过喉结，达米安用逼疯他一般的力气操干，全部退出再全部进入，跳蛋碾压过前列腺的刺激让阴茎喷溅出稀薄的精液，连续好多次让杰森软了腰，双腿开合得更大，身高差让性器插入了更深处的地方。  
“唔咳……太深了唔呜嗯……啊啊啊不要……”镜面上的白浊因重力滑落，杰森提起力气想要站直却被激烈的顶撞变成徒劳，双腿越无力被捅入得越深，越深双腿越是发软，眼泪流下的时候杰森根本不知道自己喊出了什么，达米安只是掐着他的腰一次次干到最深，巴掌用力落在绯红的臀肉上逼杰森夹紧自己。  
“看看你自己，被操就这么兴奋吗，放松点，让我干开你，肚子里含满我的精液。”达米安发力插进去，肠道一紧一缩吞咽着，震动的跳蛋刺激着龟头，精液射进杰森体内时他听到沙哑变调的哭喊。  
他拔出半软的阴茎，跳蛋也被狠心地拽出，在经过紧闭的穴口发出“噗”的响声，精液混着大量体液沾湿了大腿和地面，看着杰森发红颤抖的身体，现在达米安没有很嫉妒那个刺青了。  
达米安把杰森翻过身，用舌头舔舐红润的眼角和嘴唇，他施予杰森一个亲吻，却突然被对方狠狠咬伤了舌头。血腥味立刻蔓延开来，杰森气息不稳地冲他咧开嘴笑，“操你的。”他说。达米安皱起了眉。  
他伸手掐住了杰森的脖颈，拇指和中指施力压迫对方的血管，他把杰森抵着墙提了起来，阴茎无视了仍旧在高潮敏感期的肉穴再次插了进去，达米安张嘴凶狠地咬破杰森的脖颈，流下一圈带血的伤口后用舌头舔走了血珠。  
窒息让杰森感受不到侵犯，大脑缺血也夺走了他反抗的力量，然后手指松开，氧气回流，快感蜂拥而至的瞬间他被彻底钉在达米安的阴茎上。“啊啊哈啊……痛呃……”几个小时的折磨让他不堪重负，但当脖颈再次被勒紧，他还是在神志不清的状态下高潮了，剧烈到几乎丧失了自主呼吸的能力。  
“乖狗狗。”达米安压低嗓音说，他把杰森放回到地上跪着，皮质的项圈紧勒住布满指痕的脖颈，金属牵引链挂上后羞耻地发出轻响，恶趣味的狗笼头套在了杰森的脸上，“爬过来。”他扯着链子向房间的角落走，杰森稍慢一步就被拉扯得压迫气管，达米安大跨步地向前，没给对方能够站起来的时间，最终半爬半拖地结束了路程。  
“现在，给你最后一次选择。”达米安提起链子迫使杰森抬头，看着对方艰难困苦地尝试呼吸，“用你上面的嘴把我吸出来，或者今晚我让你和木马玩个通宵。”  
他很痛，杰森的胳膊和腿，臀瓣和后穴，脖颈和腰肢。然后杰森张开嘴。  
“你该说什么？”达米安厉声问道。  
“求您。”羞辱的笼头被拿开，沾着肠液和一点血迹的性器径直捅进了杰森的喉咙，像是不让他呼吸一般冲破了狭窄的咽喉，反胃和呜咽导致喉咙的震颤却取悦了达米安，他抽出片刻让杰森喘息，再把龟头顶入让对方整个吞下。  
这不是第一次口交，也不是第一次杰森被撕裂了嘴角。精液抵着喉深处射出，舌头听话地舔干净阴茎上的体液，他吞下了那些东西。  
“他不爱你，他根本不爱你。”达米安突然说，他的脸上也还泛着轻微的潮红，“为什么你不看看周围的东西。”  
就算他把杰森弄得再脏，让他吞下精液，让他崩溃地喊自己的名字，达米安却还是感觉杰森是属于布鲁斯的，即使他穿上蝙蝠的盔甲，他也是第二个，布鲁斯从外星回来他还会交出这身衣服。  
“我看了。”杰森哑着嗓子说，“我只是不把这些当真了。”  
他们之间没有安全词，发疯一般挑战着生和死的界限，共享着同样的黑暗和血腥，彼此挖掘最血淋淋的过去，达米安不清楚杰森怎么接受这些疼痛，却还在下次见面要求更多。  
他们都是错误道路上的人，一个桀骜不驯，一个道貌岸然。

END  
————————————————————————————  
小妈文学上瘾者。  
已经不是完全的BDSM了，我还有好多想写的道具都没用，不如米总自己上阵实在  
借鉴了一部分朋友的想法，她好辣（？  
我其实还想玩电击，后来觉得还是用在另一篇好了x  
韦恩桶太好磕了我没了


End file.
